Scenes of a Relationship
by wih
Summary: Series of oneshots in the HouseWilson slash area... Unbetaed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a series of one-shots in the H/W slash area. Some might be connected to one another, and I am going to try and keep a timeline, although I can't promise that.

Some of them are inspired by scenes from the show, some by other movies or fanfics and some I just pulled out of my brain...

Enjoy and don't hesitate to review!!

**One**: How it all Began

It had all started with House suggesting they watch „Brokeback Mountain".

„Come on!" he'd wailed like a little child, in the middle of the DVD-store. „It's about gay cowboys, it's gonna be fun!"

Wilson, who had actually read some reviews of the film, didn't think it would be quite as funny as House thought. But he'd given in, in the end, like he always did. There wasn't much choice anyway, if House had put his mind to something. And Wilson didn't really mind, watching the movie, he'd actually been thinking of renting it himself.

They'd been sitting on House's couch, sipping beer, finishing their take-out chinese and watching the movie. At first, House had done his usual routine of making snarky comments, but sometime around the middle of the movie he'd fallen silent. Wilson had kept half an eye on his friend and had been surprised at the serious expression on House's face. House never took any movie serious.

Wilson had been intrigued. He'd kept watching House out of the corner of his eyes, thinking, how much he liked it, when House looked serious and concentrated.

House too, had been aware of the fact, that neither of them were saying anything. He had also been aware, that Wilson was secretly watching him. He'd thought about making a comment, but then decided he wouldn't. He didn't mind his friend watching him.

After the movie had been over, they'd both stayed on the couch, still not talking. For some reason, they'd both been very aware of the other mans presence. Wilson had listened to House's slow and steady breathing, House had concentrated on Wilson's small involuntary movements, the kind the body makes, when staying long in one position.

Finally House had broken the silence. „I'm going to bed." He had announced and promptly done so. Wilson had watched him leave, noting the smoothness of House's movements, even at this hour and with the limp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days had been the strangest days of their lives. Whenever they saw the other man and thought he wasn't looking, they found themselves staring, noticing things they'd never noticed before.

House found himself trying to catch Wilson's scent, whenever they were in close proximity. He had to stop himself from leaning over and smelling at Wilson's hair, everytime they had lunch together. Wilson had to restrain himself from ruffling House's hair, or touching other parts of his body. He felt like he was going to explode, if he hadn't seen House in two hours. It was like they were dancing around each other, a dance, not even they knew, they were performing.

None of them ever acknowledged that something had changed. They probably never would have, if it hadn't been for Cuddy and her fund-raising obsession. She had forced House to attend and Wilson had been there, because he always went to these things.

House and Wilson had both been bored to death, so House suggested a drinking game. He had produced two dices from somewhere, and had explained the rules. Whoever had the lower number had to down a tequilla. Wilson had had a good day, so he'd agreed.

They had been completely out of it, when they'd staggered into House's apartment, clutching at each other for support. They'd managed to find the couch and fallen into a stupor as soon as their bodies had made contact with the leather.

A few hours later they'd both woken up again, it had been the middle of the night. They'd both been pretty drunk still, but they had sobered up enough to form coherent sentences again. After Wilson had complained about is left arm, been asleep from House's weight pressing on it, House had shifted a bit, but announced he was not getting up and there was no way of him going to bed.

He had stared into Wilson's eyes with a 'dare me' expression, and Wilson, being drunk enough to feel brave had taken him on. He'd leaned forward and kissed House on the mouth. House hadn't pulled back, on the contrary he had eagerly taken up the challenge and soon they had been making out passionately.

When they had worn themselves out, they'd snuggled up against each other, trying to find a comfortable position. Then they fell asleep, holding on to each other.

XXXXXXXXX

When House woke up the next morning, he was at first a bit disoriented and surprised at finding himself on the couch. Then the memories returned. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten home, but he was sure that Wilson had been with him. AND he definitely remembered them making out on this same couch, late last night.

He looked around, there was no sign of Wilson. House felt a panicky feeling rising up his stomach. Or maybe it was just the hangover? He thoughts returned to last night again. No, it was definitely panic. What if Wilson remembered it too, what if he felt embarrassed by what had happened. What if he'd woken up, run off and was never going to speak to him again? House let his head sink into his hands. He couldn't possibly live without Wilson.

Then House heard the sound of footsteps coming from the bathroom. House had been so sure, that Wilson had fled the scene, that he was very surprised to find his friend standing in the doorway to the living room, when he looked up. Wilson was already dressed for work. He had obviously just taken a shower, his hair was still wet.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Each trying to gauge from the others expression how he felt about what had happened and how it would affect their relationship. Finally House braved a small smile and Wilson jumped on it. His face lit up and he positively beamed at House.

„Good morning." Wilson said, stepping into the livingroom. „How's the hangover?"

„Not as bad as I thought it would be." House answered, his own smile widening. He pushed himself up and grabbed his cane to stand up.

„You better get ready for work, or you'll be late again."

House tilted his head and looked at Wilson, with a mischievous expression. „I'm always late for work." he said matter-of-factly, taking a few steps closer to Wilson.

Wilson advanced too. „If you hurry up, I can give you a lift. It's pouring outside, not very good weather for a ride on the bike."

House pushed his lower lip out, apparently mulling over his possibilities. Then he grinned. „I can think of something better you could give me." he said, coming close to Wilson.

Wilson's cheeks reddened slightly. He crossed his arms and said sternly. „Not before you've brushed your teeth."

He then was surprised by the speed with which House pushed past him and hurried into the bathroom. Wilson grinned to himself and went into the kitchen to make coffee. He didn't feel much like eating anything, even though the hangover wasn't that bad. Fortunately they'd stuck to tequilla and not had anything else.

House didn't just brush his teeth, he also took a quick shower. When he walked into the kitchen, ten minutes later, he was dressed in fresh jeans and a t-shirt, and it was obvious that he hadn't bothered much with a towel, before he got dressed.

„So, where were we?" House asked, stepping, once again, close to Wilson.

„Mmmhhh, I think, you wanted something from me." Wilson said nonchalantly, but his expression gave him away.

„Riiiight." House's eyes searched in Wilson's for permission. Wilson put his hands on House's hips and moved closer.

Suddenly they both felt very nervous. It was one thing, making out while you were completely wasted, it was another thing entirely to do it sober. If they did it now, it definitely meant something. They stared at each other for a while, each breathing rather fast, trying to slow down the hammering of their hearts.

Again, Wilson was the one who made the first move. He leaned in and gently touched his lips to House's, in a chaste kiss. As if a spark had suddenly ignited the fire, the kiss became rapidly everything but chaste.

They arrived at work one hour later, both trying to hide a satisfied grin at Cuddy's exasperated speach about them getting drunk last night and then being late for work. Today, they thought, nothing could dampen their spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shot Two**: Busted

Wilson looked at House incredulously. His friend had just told him he believed a politician... that was... unbelievable. There was only one way to deal with this: Mockery. So Wilson started.

„... you didn't just believe him, you believed _in_ him. Wanna come over tonight, watch old movies and cry?" House gave Wilson an amused smirk, so Wilson thought it safe to go on. Maybe, this time, this one time, he could outsmart his friend. „Dr. Cameron is getting to you. Well, I guess you can't be around that much _niceness_ and not _get_ any on you."

„Is that why you haven't put the moves on her?" House retorted, looking like he thought he'd won again, because Wilson was always predictable.

But this time, Wilson was having a genius moment. „What makes you think I _haven't_ put the moves on her?" he said in a cheeky voice.

House's face fell. It was even surprising to Wilson, what an effect his last statement had on House. His expression changed from a smug smirk into one of surprised disbelief... and, was that jealousy?

Wilson mentally patted himself on the shoulder. This time, he'd done it. It didn't happen very often and House usually found a way to turn the situation around again quickly, but this time, Wilson had struck gold. He couldn't help it, he had to gloat.

„Ohh... ohh, boy. You're in trouble." he pointed his finger at House, laughed and turned around to leave, before House found his voice again. House faked an annoyed smile at his friends back and silently berated himself, for showing his feelings. He should have cought Wilson's statement for what it was – a pun, but with Wilson one could never be sure about things that concerned women. He wouldn't put it past him, not to have tried to land with Cameron.

House opened the Exam Room door and went to see his next idiotic patient. He told himself, that he'd make Wilson pay for this. Ohh, yeah, tonight Wilson would wish he'd been more nice...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later that night House stood on Wilson's doorstep, a sixpack in his hand and a plastic bag dangling from his wrist.

„So, your offer still standing?" He asked, when Wilson opened the door.

Wilson looked surprised. „What offer?"

„Old movies and lots of crying on your part... remember?"

„Ohh." Wilson said and stepped back to let House in.

„So where's the lovely Mrs. Wilson?" House asked mockingly as he made his way inside.

„Julie... she's at a conference in... somewhere..." Wilson supplied lamely, waving a hand.

House's eyes lit up. „Ohhh goody!" He gave Wilson the sixpack to put it in the fridge, then went into the living room and dropped onto Wilson's sofa. Wilson followed him. „So what's in the bag?"

House looked up with a 'DUH' expression on his face. „Old movies of course!" He said with an air of someone explaining that the grass is green and the sky is blue. „I brought us 'Casablanca' and 'Arsenic and Old Lace' and 'Gone with the Wind'. So you should be able to start crying real quick."

Wilson rolled his eyes. „I'm not gonna cry. And besides, 'Arsenic and Old Lace' isn't sad, it's funny."

„That's for, when I need a break from your sniffling." House announced. „Got a beer?"

Wilson rolled his eyes again, but went into the kitchen to get the beers. When he came back he put 'Casablanca' in the DVD recorder and flopped down next to House. They watched the movie silently for a while, sipping their beer. After about half an hour, House got bored. He knew that movie by heart, and he'd never really liked it anyway, it was too schmalzy.

He turned his attention on Wilson and started playing with Wilson's hair. Wilson ignored him for another five minutes, then he turned his head and looked at House.

„What are you doing? I thought we were watching movies."

„I'm bored. And I've got a better idea." House eyed Wilson suggestively.

„No! No way. I'm not gonna cheat on Julie with you!"

„You already have." House pointed out matter-of-factly.

Wilson turned slightly pink. „Okay, but I'm not gonna cheat on Julie in _our_ house."

„Ok, then lets get back to my place."

„No. Sit back and watch the movie. Do you want another beer?" Wilson sounded stern. House was surprised. Usually it wasn't that hard to get Wilson into bed. He should have made Wilson come over, instead of going to his place. He'd always hated that house anyway.

„I don't want a beer, I want to fuck you."

Wilson choked on his beer. „What?"

„You heard me."

Now Wilson was definitely red. He looked at House with big brown eyes and a shocked expression. House could feel himself getting hard. He loved it when Wilson looked shocked, he always looked so much younger then.

Wilson opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He blinked a few times, then asked in a husky voice. „Are you serious?"

Now, that was interesting, House thought. Did this mean, Wilson was up for it? They'd never really _fucked _before, but judging from Wilson's expression, which was slowly turning from shocked into thoughtful into desirous, he obviously wouldn't mind taking the last step.

House was definitely having a hard on now. 'Damn', a part of his brain thought, 'this isn't how this was supposed to go'. He'd wanted to punish Wilson for earlier by shocking him, but this... this was turning into something else.

House realized that he hadn't answered Wilson's last question. He shrugged. „Depends on you." He said lamely. He'd tried to come up with a snarky, or at least a cocky answer, but his brain didn't seem to be working properly anymore. Well, no surprise really, as all his blood seemed to have decided to hold an assembly in his groin.

Wilson stared at House, he licked his lips absentmindedly and started to massage his neck. „I... I've got lube and condoms in the bathroom... but we... we're not doing it in the bedroom..." he stuttered.

House collected the last bit's of intelligence he had left. „What about the guest-bedroom?"

Wilson only nodded, pushed himself up and thrust House's cane into his hand. „Come on, then." he said roughly.

House followed Wilson slowly. He couldn't believe it. Wilson had managed to surprise him twice in one day. As soon as he was able to think straight again, he had to come up with something to make him pay for it.

'Or maybe not...' House thought, as he watched Wilson's ass leading him into the guest-bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shot Three**: Troubles

House went to Wilson's office to get the clinical trials for his latest patient. When he walked inside he saw that Wilson was throwing his things in boxes. That was odd. That was so odd, he had to ask.

„What are you doing?"

„I got sacked." Wilson looked tired and frustrated. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at House, then massaged the back of his neck.

„I voted to keep you." Wilson resumed packing, while he gave House the details of the last board-meeting with Vogler.

„I got no kids, my marriage sucks, I only have two things that worked for me, this job and this stupid screwed up friendship..." Wilson's voice threatened to break, but he caught himself, getting angry. „...And neither mattered enough for you to give one lousy speech." He threw a bunch of pens into a cardbox with more vigour than necessary. Then he stopped packing and looked at House, waiting for his friends reaction.

House looked at Wilson with a serious expression. He looked almost guilty, Wilson thought, if House had ever looked guilty and sorry for something, it was this.

„They matter." House said quietly, looking down and then at Wilson again.

Now Wilson felt guilty, he reaised his eyes to the ceiling for a second and sighed noiselessly.

„If I could do it all again..." House started.

„...You'd do the same thing." Wilson finished for him.

House nodded slightly. He knew Wilson was probably right. But still he felt sorry. Sorry that his best friend, the love of his life, had to suffer, because he was such a selfish jerk, he couldn't even give one lousy speech. Wilson looked at House with resigned sadness. „Well, you'll be gone soon too." He said and then resumed packing.

House watched him for a second or two, then stepped around the desk and grabbed Wilson's arm. Wilson stopped packing and turned to look at House.

„We could always open a practice together..." House offered halfheartedly.

Wilson led out a short laugh. „Yeah, right. A cranky Nephrologist and a fired Oncologist, how many patients do you think we'd have?"

House smiled and stepped a little closer. His face turned serious again. „I'm sorry that I lost you your job. And our friendship _does_ matter to me, don't you ever doubt that!"

His left hand wandered up Wilson's arm, onto his shoulder and behind Wilson's neck. Wilson stood there, looking at him with a strange mixture of sadness and anticipation. „I know." Wilson whispered.

House pulled Wilson's head towards him and placed his lips on Wilson's. They kissed. Wilson broke away after a few seconds, though, before things could get to serious. „Not in the office." He breathed, trying to control himself. He made a step backwards, breaking the contact.

House looked disappointed, but then he nodded and stepped back too. After all Wilson _was_ still married, even if it was only on paper. House remembered the reason why he'd come here in the first place.

„Those clinical trials..." he said.

Wilson held out his hand. „I'll look into it."

As House left the office, he promised himself, he'd do everything he could to get Wilson his job back. And if he should fail at that, he'd at least make sure to make Vogler's life a living hell, fired or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shot Four**: Pink 

„Wilson!" House's voice rang through the apartment and Wilson found himself marveling again, at how House could sound questioning and threatening at the same time.

„What?" he yelled back, trying to sound busy. It didn't really work.

„Where's my pink shirt?"

'Ahhh', Wilson thought, 'he's finally noticed.' Out loud he said „Which pink shirt?" Feigning innocence, he ambled into the bedroom.

„Duh, I only have one pink shirt. MY pink shirt, and I can't find it. Where is it?" House stopped rummaging through his drawers and glared at his friend.

Wilson shrugged, holding his palms up. „Why am I supposed to know, where your shirt is?" House just kept looking at him. Wilson shrugged again. „I haven't seen that ugly thing in ages." That wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either. Wilson knew very well, what had happened to the piece in question. He had taken it onto himself to make sure, it would never disfigure House's body again.

House kept glaring at Wilson, as if he was trying to make the shirt appear from behind Wilson's ear.

„You always do the laundry, and I distinctly remember putting the shirt in the basket, the last time I wore it. Ergo, you must have been the last person to have seen it."

„Are you sure about the basket. Because you always leave your stuff lying around everwhere. Which forces _me_ to run around the apartment, collecting it all in, when I want to do the laundry." Wilson tried to sound hurt.

„Don't change the topic! I want my shirt!" House pouted.

Wilson folded his arms and stared pointedly at his lover. „Why do you want to wear it anyway. It's ugly and... gay..."

„But I _am_ gay." House pointed out. „And so are you!" He jabbed his finger at Wilson.

Wilson, sighed inwardly, he'd managed to change the topic, but he hated _this_ discussion. „Yes, I am aware of that fact, but that doesn't mean I have to walk around in rainbow-coloured trousers."

„Well, maybe you should. It would make a nice change." House retorted and grabbed one of his blue shirts, while giving his impeccably dressed friend a disaproving stare.

„I can't force _you_ to dress reasonably, but that doesn't mean _I_ have to succumb to your level, just because I'm your boyfriend."

„Ouch!" House mocked him. „The advantage of my style, though, is that people won't notice if _I've_ just had an office-nookie..." House smirked.

Wilson's cheeks flushed. He remembered the occasion House was refering to. Cuddy had walked into his office, shortly after House had left it through the balcony door. Wilson had been trying to straighten his shirt and putting his tie back on at the same time. Cuddy had stopped in the doorway and given him a glare. „I thought I'd told you, no sex at work!" Wilson had looked up flabbergasted, but he'd felt too guilty to be able to defend himself properly. He'd adamantly refused to have any more office-sex afterwards.

„I'm going to work." Wilson said and turned around to leave the bedroom.

„Don't you think I've forgotten about my shirt!" House yelled after him.

Wilson stopped in the doorway and said without turning around. „If you do, I might rethink that no-sex-in-the-office-rule..." Then he left. He hoped with all his heart, that House would have forgotten about the shirt by the time he arived at work. Or at least, that his last statement might get House to consider the possibility of sacrificing a shirt for more work-related making-out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

House didn't mention his shirt again and Wilson thought he might be lucky enough to get off easy for once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Wilson was sitting naked at the top end of the bed with House lying between his legs, sucking him. It had been House's suggestion and Wilson, though surprised at the gesture, had readily agreed. It wasn't every day that House offered to blow him. Usually Wilson had to promise him pancakes for breakfast, to get him to grumpily agree to it.

Wilson should have known, it was too good to be true. But then, he'd always believed in the good in people.

House was sucking him like only he could. There was something about the way he used his tongue that made Wilson go almost crazy. He banged his head against the wall behind him, moaning, trying to delay the final moment for as long as possible.

Then, suddenly, House stopped. Wilson let out a frustrated groan and reached for House's head, trying to get him to continue, but House resisted. He looked at Wilson with a wicked grin on his face.

„Sooo, where's my shirt?"

„What?" Wilson groaned. He must have misheard, surely House wouldn't bring this up again right now. „Keep going." Wilson aimed for commanding, but ended up at pleading.

„Nor before you tell me, what happened to my shirt." House achieved commanding without even trying.

When Wilson didn't answer, he lazily ran his fingers over the length of Wilson's cock. Wilson whimpered. House grinned, he knew he'd get what he wanted. Wilson always gave in, especially when he was threatened with being denied something he really, really wanted.

„I... I ..." Wilson faltered. House licked the head of Wilson's cock encouragingly.

„I... cut it into pieces and used it to clean the apartment during the two days you spent at that conference in Philly, last month." Wilson mumbled so fast, it was almost impossible to understand what he was saying.

But House understood. He stared at Wilson, his expression unreadable. Wilson stared back at him, sure that he wouldn't be getting any more sucking today, maybe not forever. He cursed himself for caving in. In a second or two House would push himself up and they would probably end up fighting half the night...

House shifted his position, then he lowered his head again and resumed sucking Wilson. Wilson was so surprised by this, that he came almost immediatly.

Afterwards House rolled over, facing away from Wilson and didn't say another word. Wilson felt both guilty and satisfied at the same time, a strange mixture. It took him a long time to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They next morning House acted as if nothing had happened. Wilson wondered if he should bring the subject of the shirt up again, but he was so glad, that they hadn't had a fight, that he left it be. Maybe House wasn't actually mad at him for destroying his shirt... Maybe Wilson would buy him another one of those damned things for Christmas... Maybe they could just forget the whole thing... He pushed the thoughts away.

That evening Wilson came home to find House in the bedroom, folding clothes. It was the oddest thing Wilson had ever seen. House never did anything remotely connected to laundry. The moment he saw what House was doing, Wilson got suspicious. He stepped closer and looked at the things on the bed.

There they were: Wilson's shirts. Wilson's socks. Wilson's underwear. Wilson's... everything white... But now... Wilson blinked, then stared... then stared at House. House stared back, his eyes glinting.

„Hey honey. I did the laundry today. Unfortunatly I forgot one of my red socks in the machine..." House sounded almost sincere, almost apologetic, but Wilson knew better.

„You... you... you dyed my clothes!" Wilson breathed. „It's all pink!"

„Uhhmm... sorry."

„No you're not, you did it on purpose. To get back at me for destroying your shirt. You mean... evil..." Wilson grabbed one of his shirts and shook it in House's face.

„I think it's nice. Try it on, maybe pink suits you." House grinned.

Wilson looked at his clothes. „It's all pink!" he said again. He thought about the next day, he couldn't possibly wear any of this to work. His hand went to the back of his neck and started massaging. All his stuff was pink. He hated pink. He looked at House again. House was still grinning cockily, but Wilson could also detect a glint of apprehension in House's eyes.

Wilson imagined how he would look like, wearing a pink shirt, with pink socks to work and suddenly he started to laugh.

„Here!" He thrust the pink shirt, he was holding, into House's hand. „To make up for the one you lost. And I promise you, you're going to wear it to work tomorrow. We'll be a perfect match."

„Like the Olsen twins!" House said, also starting to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shot Five**: Communication 

When House opened the door to his apartment that evening his brain vaguely registered music drifting through the place. Good, that meant Wilson was home. House began searching the rooms, looking for him. He needed to talk to Wilson, he needed to set things straight, he needed to... well, he needed to apologize.

He had known he'd gone one step too far when he'd seen Wilson's face change from anger to completely emotionless. God, he was such an idiot. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut. And where the hell was Wilson?!

House returned to the living room. There was no sign of Wilson anywhere. He resorted to his last option and shouted „Wilson!" once, twice, three times. But Wilson didn't turn up. Which probably meant, that Wilson wasn't there. House stood in the middle of the room, looking around, suddenly filled with dread.

His brain registered that the music was still running, and he focused his attention on it. He knew that song, it had just started again from the beginning. That meant the stereo had been set to repeat. Who knew how long it had been playing that song...

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away, _

_I've got to get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me._

_The love we share seems to go nowhere_

_And I've lost my light, for I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night._

_Once I ran to you._

_Now I run from you._

_This tainted love you've given,_

_I gave you all a boy could give you._

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all..._

House turned off the music. He stood there, the sudden silence ringing in his ears. So Wilson was gone. Gone for good. House felt like crying. Instead he grabbed his guitar, that was standing next to the stereo. He looked at it for a moment and then he raised it over his head and crashed it with all his might into the wall. Again and again, untill there was nothing left of it but splintered wood.

Once there was nothing left to smash he stood again, staring into nothingness. His fingers started searching for his pills. He swallowed one and went into the kitchen to fetch the scotch. As he sat on his sofa a few minutes later, holding the full glass, Wilson's disaproving face popped into his mind.

House pulled a face and set the scotch down on the table. Fucking fantastic, now Wilson stopped him from getting pissed, even without being there. House got up and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Wilson unlocked his office-door, surprised to hear sounds coming from within. He stepped inside and listened. Music.

_Said I'm sorry for everything that I ever done to you  
Yeah  
(The apologies of a thug)  
Said I'm sorry for all the pain that I ever brung to you  
Baby_

_I'm sorry for all the times that I hurt you  
Lied, cheated on you  
Left, commited every crime except for murder  
But you still didn't judge me  
Infact you found a way to love me  
Sometimes I really messed up and you still found a way to hug me (yes you did, lord)  
Layin' your hands on me, cryin', callin' out to God  
I want up out these streets but ma, it's so hard  
I'm so scarred, my monster is so large  
If it wasn't bad luck, it'd be no luck for R.  
And I'm sorry baby, for bein' so connivin'  
Cursin' you out, arguein' in public, drinkin', drunk drivin'  
Girl I need you to believe that I... can make it better  
I'm in the belly of the beast but still believe in a change of weather _

Wilson stood there, listening. He knew exactly how the music had come to be playing in his office. He listened to the lyrics and he involuntarily started to smile. So House had gotten the message. Not that Wilson had doubted he would, but listening Wilson realized, that House was trying to apologize.

Thinking further about it, Wilson became aware of the fact, that House must have come to the hospital early, just to put the music on. He looked at his watch: 8:04 am. Hell, that wasn't just early, that was the middle of the night for House. Which meant, that he couldn't have gotten drunk the night before, as Wilson had been sure he would. Which also meant, that House was really feeling bad for what he'd said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House came back to his office after he finished his clinic hours around 11 o'clock. He hadn't seen Wilson so far and he had now idea how Wilson would react to his attempt at apologizing. His I-Pod was sitting on his desk and sound emanated from it.

_What you want, baby I got, _

_what you need, _

_Do you know I got it, _

_all I'm asking _

_is for a little respect when you come home._

_just a little bit..._

House tried to supress a smile. He felt almost giddy with relief. Wilson was... well, not really forgiving him yet, but at least he was willing to talk. House sat down at his desk and started running through songs in his head, trying to find one which expressed best what he felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson came back to his office from lunch, to find another song playing on his I-Pod.

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word _

He felt the urge to go over to House's office immediately and pull him into an embrace, telling him everything was fine, that he forgave him. But he didn't. He'd finally found a way to communicate his feelings in a way House understood, and he would be stupid to stop before he'd said everything he needed to say.

He waited until House had left his office to go and harrass or safe another patient. Then he slipped into House's office and started another song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When House returned into his office he immediately noticed the music. He stopped dead and listened intently, ignoring his three fellows and their puzzled expressions.

_You don't own me,_

_I'm not just one of your many toys. _

_You don't own me, _

_Don't say I can't go with other boys._

_Don't tell me what to do and don't tell me what to say._

_Please, when I go out with you don't put me on dislplay._

_'Cause you don't own me,_

_don't try to change me in any way._

_You don't own me,_

_don't tie me down 'cause I'll never stay._

_Oh, I don't tell you what to say and I don't tell you what to do,_

_So, just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you..._

Alright, if that's what Wilson wanted, he would try his best from now, although he wasn't sure if he'd manage it with much success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson stood in his office, listening.

_I sit looking 'round  
I look at my face inm the mirror  
I know I'm worth nothing without you  
And like one and one don't make two  
One and one make one  
And I'm looking for that free ride to me  
I'm looking for you_

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I got  
To catch you I'm gonna run and never stop_

_I'd pay any price just to win you  
Surrender my good life for bad  
To find you I'm gonna drown an unsung man_

_I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had _

Wilson could feel his heartbeat accelerate. This was the sweetest thing House had ever 'said' to him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson went out on the balcony to see if House was still in his office. He stayed near the wall, hoping that if House was there, he wouldn't see him. He reached the dividing wall and peered through the glass. House was stitting at his desk, but his head was laid back and his eyes were closed. He was listening to some music. Wilson edged closer, trying to hear which song House was playing. He soon caught the lyrics.

_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, _

_To be the sad man, behind blue eyes._

_No one knows what its like to be hated, _

_To be_ _fated,__to telling only lies._

_but my dreams they aren't as empty, _

_As my conscience seems to be._

_I have hours__only_ _lonely, _

_my love is vengeance, that's never free._

_No one knows what it's like to feel this feelings, _

_like I do and I blame you._

_No one bites back his heart on their anger, none of my pain and woe _

_Can show through..._

Wilson smiled to himself and shook his head as he returned to his office. That was typically House, wallowing in selfpity when he thought no one could see him. Well, it was probably time to tell House that things would be ok. And he knew just how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

House went on his last trip through the hospital for the day. After making sure his minions knew what to do, taking a leek, and reasuring Cuddy, that his patient wouldn't die until next morning, he returned to his office to grab his stuff and go home. He paused in the corridor, wondering if he should dare enter Wilson's office, but then he decided against it. Wilson hadn't given any clear sign yet, that he would forgive him.

When he entered his office he got his sign. As clear as glass.

_My beloved Monster and me, we go everywhere together._

_We're in a raincoat that has four sleeves, gets us through all kinds of weather._

_SheHe will always be the only thing, that comes between me and the awful sting,_

_That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean. _

_My beloved Monster is tough, if sheHe wants sheHe will destroy you._

_And if you lay herhim down from a kiss, herhis little heart it could explode..._

Wilson had spoken a 'he' over every 'she' in the lyrics... House would have jumped, if his leg had allowed it. So he just punched the air and turned on his heels to go to see Wilson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting in Wilson's car, on their way home. House was feeling light headed with happiness. He would never be so stupid again. The memory of the fear of loosing Wilson was still fresh in his heart and he knew he never wanted to feel that way again.

Wilson too was feeling a little giddy. He hadn't really wanted to leave House, he knew it would break his heart to do so, but still, it felt good to know that he meant something to House. That House was willing to fight for their relationship, even if it was done with unconventional methods. If it worked for them, who cared...

House plugged his I-Pod in and turned up the sound, making the music blare through the car, singing along at the top of his lungs.

_Guess who just got back today  
Them wildout boys, that'd been away  
Haven't changed, had much to say  
But man I still think them cats are great_

_They were asking if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
Told them you were living downtown  
Driving all the old men crazy_

_The Boys are back in town (The boys are back in town)  
(I Said) The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town (The boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town (The boys are back in town)_

_A/N: _The songs featured in this piece are:

1. Soft Cell – Tainted Love

2. R. Kelly – I'm Sorry

3.Aretha Franklin - Respect

4.Elton John – Sorry Seems To Be The Hardes Word

5.The Blow Monkeys – You Don't Own Me

6. The Who – Bargain

7. The Who – Behind Blue Eyes

8. Eels – My Beloved Monster

9. Thin Lizzy – The Boys Are Back In Town

Sadly I own neither the songs, nor House...


	6. Chapter 6

**ok, this is only a very short one, because RL is taking up all my energy. Hope you enjoy anyway and please review! **

**Shot Six: Proposal**

„Yo, Wilson! Wanna marry me?" House's voice rang through the crowded clinic.

The effect was fantastic. Conversations stopped abruptly, heads turned, eyes goggled, mouths fell open... House couldn't hide his satisfied grin at seeing those reactions. Yep, it had definitely been worth it.

Wilson stood at the counter, finishing a patients file when House's proposal met his ears. He slowly, very slowly raised his head and, ignoring the stares around him, looked at House.

„Did you accidently pick up a bottle of Tavor, instead of Vicodin?" he asked in a level voice, but the blush that was slowly spreading upwards from his neck to his ears gave him away.

House smirked. „Nope! I'm perfectly fine. Didn't you read the newspaper? Jersey legalized it this morning and I thought why not ask... "

At this Wilson raised his eyebrows and the blush entered his cheeks. He looked around at the patients-in-spe who were still staring at him and House.

He lowered his voice when he spoke. „Can we talk about this later? Somewhere more private. That is... if... if you're really serious, I mean..."

House was still grinning, but his eyes, locked steadily on Wilson's, were serious. „Ok." He shrugged, turned around and left the clinic. Wilson stared after him until he was out of sight. Then he shook his head and grabbed a new file. He still had one hour of clinic duty left. It would probably be a long hour. Trust House to make sure he had fun at work...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

That evening they had made themselves comfortable on House's couch. House's head was resting in Wilson's lap and the TV was running. When the news came on House turned the volume down and looked up at Wilson.

„You never answered my question."

„What question?"

„The one were I asked you to marry me."

„I... I didn't think you were serious..." Wilson blushed again looking at House with genuine surprise in his eyes.

„Well, let's assume I was. What's your answer?" House sat up and turned so he could look at Wilson. For a long moment neither of them spoke, they were just staring at each other.

Eventually Wilson swallowed hard and answered, his voice only slightly above a wisper.

„Yes. "

House's lips curled and suddenly Wilson's stomach dropped. He was afraid he'd just made a complete fool of himself. House had probably just been kidding...

„If you were serious, I mean..." he tried to do some damage control. Then he realized that House's smile was genuine. Not mocking, but – Wilson had no other word for it – happy.

„Do you _want_ to marry me?" Wilson asked bravely.

Instead of an answer House reached out and grabbed the front of Wilson's shirt. He pulled him close and kissed him gently at first, but as soon as Wilson started kissing back the kiss grew deeper and almost rough.

„Was that a yes?" Wilson asked once they'd pulled apart for breath.

„Mmmhhhh" House murmured his eyes still closed. „But you'll be the one wearing the dress..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got a request for a shot in which they all find out about House and Wilson. So I came up with this one, because the idea had been lurking in the back of my mind for a while... **

**Shot Seven: Wedding**

It was a warm day and the sun was shining brilliantly over Princeton when Cameron, Chase, Foreman and Cuddy got up, got ready for work and got their mail on the way out. They all looked rather astonished to find a fine marmour-paper envelope among the usual bills and adverts.

It was pure coincidence that they all arrived at the hospital the same time. They looked at each other, each clutching their opened envelope in one hand and wearing a rather horrified expression.

„You got one too!" Chase and Cameron said at the same time.

„Yeah, what do you think of it?" echoed Cuddy and Foreman.

There was an awkward pose, then Foreman offered. „A prank?"

„You think so?" Cameron asked hopefully. Chase and Cuddy shook their heads.

„The paper's way too expensive for a prank, even for him." Chase mused.

„The nurses have been gossiping about it for a while, but I never took it seriously..." Cuddy said pensively.

„You think this is serious?" Foreman's eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

Cameron looked teary-eyed. „It can't be..."

„Why not. They've been acting like a married couple for years." Chase said not very helpful.

„Yes, but..." Cameron's voice trailed off.

„Well, I guess this means the end of _your_ dreams." Foreman said with a rather evil snigger. Cameron tried to glower, but failed spectacularly.

Cuddy was studying the contents of the envelope again. Then she suddenly turned on her heels and headed for the nurses-station. She exchanged a few words with the nurses and then returned.

„Their already in. Let's go and shed some light on this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House and Wilson were sitting in House's office, waiting. House was sprawled in his favourite chair in the corner, while Wilson had settled himself into the chair behind House's desk. House yawned and looked at his watch.

„When are they coming... I'm bored..." he whined.

„It was your idea to come in early." Wilson admonished, but then continued more kindly. „They should be in soon. They usually never arrive later than eight."

A minute later House cocked his head to one side and listened.

„I think the firing squad has arrived!" he said gleefully.

Wilson swallowed hard and told himself to stay calm. There was nothing much that could happen to them. And they had to come out eventually...

Four people filed into the office.

„Hello folks! What a beautiful day, don't you think?" House said jovially.

Instead of a greeting Cuddy waved the envelope in his face. „What's this?"

„Uhhhmmm... a letter?" House was wearing his 'duh'-expression.

Wilson slowly got to his feet.

„Is this some kind of prank?" Foreman directed his question at Wilson.

Wilson unsuccessfully tried to suppress a smile as he shook his head. „No I'm afraid it's for real."

He stepped around the desk and closer to House. Chase grinned and Cameron goggled at them with an open mouth.

„You're really planning to get married?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

„Yep!" House supplied.

„And we'd be very happy if you could all come." Wilson added.

„How long have you been..." Foreman was too curious to keep his mouth shut.

„Erm... About one and a half years..." Wilson frowned, trying to remember exactly when it had all started.

Chase burst into a „WOW!" and after a few seconds he added. „And we never supected..."

„Well, that's the point in keeping something quiet, isn't it." House snarked, but not unkindly.

„I still can't believe it." Cuddy ran a hand over her face. Cameron still stared.

„Believe it!" House said and then he turned to Wilson, who was by that time standing right next to him, and attached his lips firmly to Wilson's. Wilson acted instinctivly and responded with putting his arms around House's mid-section and leaning into the kiss.

There was a squeel and the sound of heels on carpet and then on linoleum and Cameron was gone. House and Wilson pulled apart.

„Chase, you better go and check with her. We won't want her doing anything stupid. And besides, she's probably going to need a shoulder to cry on. Your moment!" House instructed.

Chase shrugged and went to the door. Before he left he turned around an said. „Congratulations, by the way. I'll definitely come to the wedding."

„Not gonna miss that!" Foreman added grinning before he went into the conference room.

That left only Cuddy. „Put me on the guest list too." she said and then she stared a little more. When House raised his eyebrows at her and Wilson started to giggle she shook herself out of the shock. „Well, I better get back to work. And no fooling around at work!" With that, she too stalked off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

The day of the wedding was rainy and generally not very nice. One hour before the ceremony was supposed to start Wilson was pacing in the livingroom, already dressed an ready to go, waiting for House.

„House! Come on, we gotta go!"

No answer. Wilson sighed and stomped towards the bedroom, wondering what was going on now.

„House, what are you waiting for?" He pushed the door open. House was sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees and twirling a silver ring in his fingers. Wilson could see the small black box with the second ring sitting on the bed next to House.

House had insisted on using silver rings, because he thought gold was tacky. Wilson hadn't argued much, because a gold ring would have reminded him too much of his failed marriages.

Upon Wilson's entrance House looked up, wearing a very strange expression. Something between worried, excited and guilty.

„Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

House's fingers continued to play with the ring and Wilson was suddenly reminded of Gollum. If the situation hadn't been so... strange, he'd have smiled.

He swallowed. „House, if you don't want to do this, it's okay. We don't have to, you know..."

House shook his head and Wilson's stomach dropped.

„No, I want to do it, really! I just... I was wondering..."

„What?" Wilson's stomach did a backflip.

„What to say." House looked down at the ring in his hands.

„Say? When? What are you talking about.?"

House rolled his eyes, but there was no real fire behind the gesture. „I'm talking about the vows."

Wilson's eyebrows went up. „You haven't done yours? But you told me a week ago that you'd already finished it ages ago..."

„I was lying. Everybody lies, remember?"

Wilson put his hands on his hips and sighed. „It's probably pointless to ask why you felt the need to lie about it."

„You were going on and on about it and I just wanted you off my back, alright!" House looked mutinous

„Oh, House... well, you'll have to figure something out on the way or just stick with the book. We really need to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

you likey, you review... :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last night I sat down with the intention of writing some serious stuff about Wilson. Well, all that came out was this. Nothing serious at all. Just fluff. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to fluffy love-songs. (I love the word 'fluff'! fluff fluff fluff)**

**Dialogue only.**

**It's up to you who says what... :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

„Say it again."

„No!"

Oh, come on. You know you want to."

„No!"

„Alright, then I'll say it - I love you."

„Shut up!"

„Make me. - I love you."

„No!"

„Why not? Are you afraid of me? - I love you."

„No!"

„Yes you are. Or you'd make me. - I love you."

„You're pathetic."

„You're pathetic. Such a big guy and can't even say three little words. Or shut up his boyfriend. - I love you."

„Drop it. This is my last warning."

„Ha! Or what? What are you gonna do? - I love you."

„You're asking for it."

„Do I, now? - I love... ymmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh"

„I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
